Diosa I
thumb|Posible representación de la Diosa I en el periodo clásico. Museo de América, MadridLa Diosa I es la designación por dletra Schellhas-Zimmermann-Taube para una de las deidades mayas más importante: una joven para quien se le dedican partes considerables de los códices posclásicos y que se equipara con personajes en las escenas del periodo clásico. Basándose en su representación en los almanaques códicos, se considera que representa funciones vitales de la mujer fértil y preside el erotismo, la procreación humana y el matrimonio.Taube 1992:145 Su forma anciana se asocia con la tejeduría. Quizás la diosa I puede verse somo la equivalente terrestre de la diosa lunar maya. En aspectos importantes, se corresponde con Xochiquétzal de los aztecas, una deidad sin conexión aparente con la Luna. Nombre y atributos El nombre jeroglífico de la diosa consiste en una cabeza femenina caracterizada por un rizo similar al cabello (prefijado o infijado). El rizo es importante, dado que normalmente se asume como signo de la tierra (bab'an) o la Luna (signo u de Landa), con la que se identifica la diosa. Sin embargo, quizás el rizo pueda verse como la interpretación posclásica del infijo y rizo característico de los glifos clásicos para "mujer" (ixik).Stone and Zender 2011: 35 La cabeza de la diosa suele estar precedido del glifo para "blanco" (sak). El personaje de la diosa I muestra un conjunto restringido de atributos variables, entre los que está la serpiente enroscada en la cabeza de la diosa O. Como designación mántica, "Mujer blanca" contrasta con "Mujer roja", un nombre referida a las ancianas patronas de la partería, Ixchel (la diosa O). En los códices, las principales funciones femeninas han sido distribuidas entre la Mujer blanca - Mujer roja. Funciones en antiguos almanaques thumb|Mujer abrazada por un anciano, ocarina, Museo de Arte del Condado de Los Ángeles. Diosa I es el tema de los almanaques que ocupan varias páginas en los códices posclásicos de Dresde (16-23) y Madrid (91-95). Ahí, es representada principalmente de las siguientes maneras:Thompson 1972:47-60 *Portando un ave en sus hombros.: se discute que la especie de ave se refiere a los nombres de una enfermedad específica mencionada en los tratados médicos del inicio del periodo colonial (especialmente el Ritual de los Bacabs). La diosa I parece funcionar como una madre general de la enfermedad. *Llevando una deidad o un símbolo en una correa en su espalda: la deidad (p.ej. el dios de la lluvia, la muerte) o el símbolo (p.ej. abundancia) contiene un pronóstico general. *Sosteniendo a una deidad en su regazo: la deidad sostenida peude tener una predicción relacionada con el desarrollo del niño. *Sentada en oposición a otra deidad o animal: La combinación con una deidad o un animal (buitre, armadillo, ciervo, perro) parece referirse a la perspectiva del matrimonio, simbolizado en el códice de Madrid por una estera de caña en la que se sitúan las parejas. La deidad o animal puede ser indicativa de ciertas cualidades del miembro masculino del matrimonio, con el miembro femenino representando el elemento constante. En algunos casos - implicando a una deidad joven así como el viejo y lascivo dios N - la pareja tiene matices inequívocamente eróticos. *Sentada en el regazo de otra deidad: esto solo ocurre una vez, implicando al anciano Dios L. El pronóstico puede referirse al tipo de esposo que puede esperarse que se case con la mujer o la influencia de la deidad sobre la pareja femenina en el matrimonio. Correspondencias clásicas Con la excepción de las aves portadores de enfermedades, varias representacioens de la diosa en los almanaques tienen sus equivalentes en el peridoo clásico: la diosa I puede representarse con el niño de maíz en una correa en su espalda; en un abrazo amoroso con un anciano lascivo, probablemente el dios N;Milbrath 1999:153 como parte del "harem" del dios L (vaso de Princeton); y en otros encuentros, normalmente marcadamente eróticos, con animales como el armadillo, ciervo, mono araña e insectos que pican. La combinación con los animales no se comprende bien. Han sido interpretado astronómicamente (bajo la base de que la diosa I es idéntica con la diosa lunar),Thompson 1972 pero podría ser también visto como menciones metafóricas al matrimonio; como escenas mitológicas; o relacionad s con la fertilidad animal. Comparaciones mitológicas Aunque presente en los códices y el arte del periodo clásico, la diosa I no está claramente identificada con la diosa lunar maya (que puede ser reconocida por su conejo y el creciente lunar), sus principales funciones parecen coincidir ampliamente con aquellas de la Luna (excepto las fuertes asociaciones de la Luna con el agua y la lluvia). Mitológicamente, se ha comparado con la esposa de Hu-Hunahpu, Xquic, en el Popol Vuh quiché,Taube 1992 y a la esposa del héroe cazador de ciervo del mito de la Sol y la Luna kekchí, Po "Luna".Thompson 1939; 1972:47 Thompson ha señalado que en el mito kekchí - que es sobre la vida terrenal de la hija de una deidad de la montaña antes de su transformación final en la luna - los temas de erotismo, fertilidad y matrimonio se muestran claramente. Generalmente, en la religión maya contemporánea, la disoa I puede ir bajo el mando de la Virgen María, en los distintos aspectos y manifestaciones locales de esta, como la "guardiana y abrazadora del maíz ". Redfield and Villa 1934: 116 Referencias Bibliografía * Susan Milbrath, Star Gods of the Maya: Astronomy in Art, Folklore, and Calendars. Austin: University of Texas Press 1999. * Robert Redfield and A. Villa Rojas, Chan Kom. Chicago: The University of Chicago Press 1934. * Andrea Stone and M. Zender, Reading Maya Art. A Hieroglyphic Guide to Ancient Maya Painting and Sculpture. Thames and Hudson 2011. * Karl Taube, The Major Gods of Ancient Yucatan. Dumbarton Oaks 1992. * J.E.S. Thompson, The Moon Goddess in Middle America with Notes on Related Deities. Washington: Carnegie Institute of Washington 1939. * J.E.S. Thompson, '' A Commentary on the Dresden Codex''. Philadelphia: American Philosophical Society 1972. Categoría:Diosas mayas Categoría:Dioses de la fertilidad Categoría:Dioses del matrimonio